There are high expectations regarding utilization of pattern transfer techniques that employ a nanoimprinting method to transfer patterns onto resist coated on objects to be processed, in applications to produce magnetic recording media such as DTM (Discrete Track Media) and BPM (Bit Patterned Media) and semiconductor devices.
Specifically, the nanoimprinting method, a mold (commonly referred to as a mold, a stamper, or a template), on which a pattern of protrusions and recesses is formed, is pressed against resist coated on a substrate, which is an object to be processed. Pressing of the original onto the resist causes the resist to mechanically deform or to flow, to precisely transfer the fine pattern. If a mold is produced once, nano level fine structures can be repeatedly molded in a simple manner. Therefore, the nanoimprinting method is an economical transfer technique that produces very little harmful waste and discharge. Therefore, there are high expectations with regard to application of the nanoimprinting method in various fields.
In nanoimprinting, it is necessary to restrict the region in which resist flows to a desired region when pressing the resist on a substrate with a mold. In the case that the resist flows beyond the desired region, there is a possibility that imprinting defects, such as fluctuations in the thickness of residual film, will occur, as illustrated in FIG. 13. In addition, if patterned substrates are produced employing a resist pattern having fluctuations in the thickness of residual film, there is a problem that the fluctuations will be reflected in the pattern height (or the pattern depth) of the patterned substrates.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4514754 discloses a method that performs imprinting using a mesa type substrate having a step on the surface thereof, to restrict the region in which resist flows.